As Fate Would Have it
by Mrs.LordoftheRings
Summary: Would you ever imagine yourself falling out of a tree and landing into a land where it is only in the movies. Well this happens to four very close friends. When they first land in Middle Earth they realize their adventure has only began, from orcs, to Thunder Giants, mountains, and some certain dwarves catch their eyes, but will they face the fate of the story? (no cussing)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction, plz review, and of course some girls fall into middle earth, but it is rly good! Plz read it, and rly short prolouge, sry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkiens work, sadly **

As Fate Would Have It

BY: Cora D. Pace

Prologue

I smiled at my three best friends, we didn't always get along, but we were having a sleepover at my house. We all decided to go venture outside. Our imagination would set in place, we would fight trolls, be saved by princes, almost die. It would be so romantic, where I wanted my life to be! I took a few deep breathes, and realized, this was reality, no _Hobbit, Narnia, Lord of the Rings, Twilight, Hunger Games_, no, none of these existed. I hugged all of my friends, and we started our game, we climbed up the big tree, located in my back yard, running from vicious trolls. Until I heard a snap in a branch and saw Cresence above fall and land on me, making me tumble unto the rest of my friends, bleeding, the world spun around me, until I realized the world went black…..


	2. The Man with the Pointed Grey Hat

**first chapter, kindof short, but my other ones won't I promise, and of course plz review**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the hobbit**

**The Man with the Gray Hat**

I felt sick to my stomach, falling in the pitch blackness, I called for my friends.

"Emma, Makayla, Cresence, ANYONE!" I screamed desperately.

Whump, I landed flat on my back in some soft moss, the impact was so hard that it wiped the air out of my lungs, I heard another few whumps, and saw all my friends lying by me. I't didn't take me any minute to realize where we were, THE SHIRE, either in the _Hobbit_ or _Lord of the Rings._

"Where are we?" A slow voice said.

"Guys, I know this is gonna be hard to believe but were in…. MIDDLE EARTH!"

"Where is that, another planet," Makayla asked.

"No, no, silly, were in the_ Hobbit," _Emma informed, with a quake in her lip.

"Um, Delanie, not to be alarming, but don't people die here!" Cresence yelled.

The next thing I noticed was our clothes and looks, I had my hair braided in a perfect fish braid, no zits, not that I had a lot, and a short ruffling dress, with white spots, and a flower pulled to the side. Cresence's hair had many braids pulled back into a bun, and a short purple dress surrounding her body. Emma's hair was short and cut to her shoulders, pulled to the side, with a bright blue hair piece, her dress had many feathers, almost like a peacock. Makayla's hair fell to her hips, with many curls, and a light blue dress flowing to the ground. While staring at my friends, little did I know, a man, with grey robes and a pointed hat was coming up the road.

"Hey, look," Makayla pointed towards a pile of bags by us.

We walked over to them, and realized they were are school backpacks, with a few things in them. There was a square box, which contained deordant, lip gloss, sparkling makeup, and in the backpack was my pj's, and some leather pants, with a pink ruffling top, and my leather boots, as well as a brush. All the girls had the same thing except their tops were the colors of the dresses they were wearing.

"Wow," we all said at the same time.

"Good morning," said a voice I was all too familiar with.

"GANDALF," I hugged him, and was so excited to see him.

" I do not know you, how do you know me, miss?" he questioned.

"um, uh…, well you see me and Emma adventure a lot, and we have um…, been to Mordor, and Rivendale, and we have heard of you," I said,not sure if he was buying it.

"So, then, what are these two doing here," he said pointing to Makayla and Cresence.

"They are um, our pupils, we are teaching them about adventuring," said Emma.

"I see, are you guys up for an adventure," Gandalf inquired.

I couldn't almost help myself from slapping myself in the forehead, we are gonna be hosed, we don't know how to fight, many people die, orcs, trolls. Ahhhhhhhhh, I said inside my head. But Makyla's big mouth got before I could say anything.  
"We would love to," she gave a warm smile.

"Ok then it is settled, I must see a hobbit real quick, do you guys have weapons on you?"

"NO, um, Gandalf," Cresence replied.

Well, head to the Cloned Armor, I'm sure you will find everything you need there, and meet me at a mark hobbit hole in an hour'" Gandalf said.

"Of course," I bowed.

And all four of us were gonna go on an adventure, but first we need weapons.


	3. Cloned Armor

Chapter two: **Cloned Armor**

**Disclaimer: don't own any of Tolkiens work, sorry things are kindof boring right now, but they are rly staring to get good**

I was having mixed emotions, I mean, who knew you could ever come into Middle Earth, I knew I would have to watch out for Makayla, she was a major flirt, and could mess up the whole story. Then right in the middle of the path we were walking on I started crying.

"What's the matter, Delanie?" Cresence asked.

"KILLI, FILLI, AND THORIN DIE!"Now I was literally making a pool of tears.

" Delanie, fate brought us here, we can change the story," Emma said, with a comforting hand.

"ok…." I said, about to release the flood gates. "Were here!" I yelled.

There was a big black board, swinging over a door that was written with silver letters, CLONED ARMOUR.

"You don't expect me to where armor, do you?" Makayla asked.

"Of course, do you want to die?" Emma snickered.

"Well, um….., no," Makayla said.

We decided no on the armor, realizing the extra clothes in our bag are magical. Makayla, Emma all grabbed short swords, while Cresence grabbed some throwing axes, since she has a very good aim. I grabbed a bow, having some practice in the real world, and a short sword. We all headed out excited, little did we know we are going to find love…..


	4. UNexpected Guests

Chapter Three: Unexpected Guests

**Hey guys I'm back, yay! I hope you like it, I don't know if i will contiune, but plz plz review. Remember this is my first fan fiction, so any suggestions, comments, or questions, plz ask! Plz Plz stay with me! K guys i kindof like this chapter, it is rly cute**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Feast**

We were walking, down the trail, and finally we saw it the marked house, Bilbo's home. I took a few deep breathes this was all so hard to process. We knocked on the door, and heard Bilbo say, "Sorry, there's no one home." Until finally the door opened, he was very shocked to see us four all here.

"Were so sorry to come, we know you didn't know, Gandalf sent us here," I told Bilbo.

"Well, I'm not going to be rude to my guests, epically if their ladies, besides the dwarves basically moved in," Bilbo said.

"Thank you very much, Bilbo," Delanie said.

Just then there was another knock, and I can see Bilbo was in a very flustered mood.

"Hey Bilbo do you want me to get that," I asked.

No, it's ok; hey what are you doing with my mother's china!" He marched off into the kitchen, redder than a tomato. So I decided to go welcome more guests.

" Fili and Kili, at your service, the two dwarf brothers said.

" You must be Mr. Boggins !" Kili said with a grin plastered on his face.

"No sorry, you can't come in," Bilbo said, starting to shut the door.

"Has it been cancled," Kili asked, pushing his body against the door.

"No nohings been cancled," Bilbo stated.

And that's where I come in, me being very clumsy, my friends pushed me, and I bumped into the little hobbit.

"Fili and Kili at your service," the dwarves brothers bowed.

"We didn't know there would be any lasses on this adventure," the yonger one said.

"Well, yes, Delanie at your service," I said.

"You aren't around here are you," the Fili asked.

"Um no, I mean yes," I said nervously. The two dwarves both raised their eyebrows. Kili walked in, and kissed my hand, since I was just standing by the door, holding it open for them. Later Fili was talking to Bilibo, and handed him his weapons, and copied Kili, kissed my hand. I then walked into the dining room, and saw Makayla and Emma seated next to Bofur, chatting away. I wonder where Cresence is….

Cresence's stomach started to growl, when she first entered Bilbo's house, she knew she should stay with her friends, cause she probably would get lost, this house was HUDGE, especially for a house in the ground she thought. So now she was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. When she heard Delanie talking to some people. She than saw a mean with gold hair and a mustache with many braids in it walk into the kitchen, he was very handsome. She smiled at him, he smiled back. Weird she thought she never felt this way about guys, she didn't have a crush on anyone back in Earth.

"Can I help you with anything?" Fili asked.

"Um, no, but maybe introduce yourself," Cresence giggled.

" My name is Fili, prince of the Lonely Mountain, you?" he said.

"Cresence, from um, South, I'm learning how to adventure, my teacher answered the door," Cresence replied.

"I see, I don't know about you but I'm very hungry, I can lead you to the pantry," Fili said.

"I would like that," Cresence replied happily, she was so HUNGREY.

**Sorry ended at a rally bad place**


	5. Incident in the hall

**Chapter Four:**

**The Feast Continues **

While Cresence headed to the pantry, Emma was wondering was this fate, or was this just one mistake. She saw Delanie at the door talking to some dwarves. This probably was a dream for Delanie; she was a major fan of _Lord of the Rings _and _The Hobbit_. Emma was sitting next to Makayla, who was sitting next to Bofur. She wondered where Cresence was; she thought she saw her head into the pantry.

"So where are you lasses from," Bofur asked.

"We are adventures," Emma replied.

"Where have you traveled?" Bofur questioned.

"Mordor, and Rivendale," Emma said, Makayla raising an eyebrow.

"Well, than you won't die," Bofur chuckled.

"Humph," Makyala said, with her head raised. Delanie was than approaching, after opening the door for Fili and Kili.

"Hey do you guys mind if I sit by you," Delanie asked.

"Delanie, right here," Makayla pointed to a chair besides her.

"Thanks guys," Delanie replied.

"Is this another adventurer?" Bofur asked.

"Yes, me and Emma are the teachers, and Cresence and Makayla are our pupils," I said pointing to Makayla. "Wait where is Cresence?" I asked.

"Ugh she could be anywhere in this house," Emma groned.

"I will go look for her," Delanie said.

Delanie had been checking around the house for about five minutes, when a familiar dwarf appeared out of the corner.

"Hey, um sorry forgot your name," I lied, of course I knew his name, KILI, but I didn't want to sound like a stalker.

"It's Kili," he bowed.

I couldn't but help let out a little giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked a confused look on his face.

"Oh, nothing, just where I come from a girl never gets that kind of respect," I said.

" I came here to ask a question, actually," Kili said.

"Ya…." I replied.

"Well, um, maybe do you know where my brother is, you see you know the most about this house, and Bilbo was kindof busy…." He trailed off.

"No, I am looking for Cresence," I said smugly.

"Oh ok," Kili said, turning to leave.

"WAIT," I yelled a little too loud. Kili spun around immediately.

"Did you check the pantry?" I asked

"No…..," Kili said.

"We should check their," I said.

**I'm rly proud to write this chapter, i try to update as soon as possible, thx Kili's girl forever for following, and i hope i played Kili ok. CLIFF HANGER, try to update soon, thx for sticking with me, I promise some treats will be coming in the next few chapters.**


	6. Blunt the knives

**Chapter Five: Blunt The Knives  
**" I think the pantry is right down here," I pointed to the left of the hallway intersection. We ran down the hallway and I skidded to a stop. Kili bumped into me, losing my balance a little.

"CRESENCE," I yelled happily and gave her a hug.

"You're the girl who opened up the door aren't you," Fili asked.

"She isn't just a girl, she almost my sister," Cresence replied with beaming happily.

"I was wondering where you were, Cresence, why are you in the pantry," I asked, cocking my head a little.

"I am really hungry," Cresence said blushing a little. Now I got it.

"Um well, Kili and me will go, I think we have more guests coming, and were gonna need to bring more chairs for them," I said with a nod.

"But um," Kili interjected. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of there.

"Thanks, I have to bring some food," Cresence smiled.

After me and Kili left the room, I asked if I could sit next to them, because I really didn't know anyone here, and my other friends were chatting away. He totally agreed, and now we were lifting up a table, making our way to where we would feast. I wondered if Cresence liked Fili, nah I don't think so. We set the table down carefully, and I pulled a chair next to Kili. I was grabbing some food, when I felt something warm against my skin, and looking down I saw Kili's hand rub against mine, and than it slowly wrapped around mine. I wanted to scream no guy had ever done that to me, he acted really casual, no one could see our hands, but he wasn't embarrassed touching my hand. He later laughed about and egg perfectly landed into Bombur's mouth.

Cresence pulled a chair next to me, and she was very giggly.

"So we heard you guys were adventures," Kili asked.

"Yep yep yep," I said giggling.  
"We have been to Mordor and Rivendale, Mirkwood," Cresence said, remembering those words Delanie told Gandalf.

"Cool, so you small girls have killed an orc before,' Kili said jokingly. Which later got him elbowed in the stomach, by me.

" Your just gonna have to wait and see us kill one though," I scoffed, really I had no idea if I could, me, out of my three friends was the only one who watched the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. Later Kili and Fili got up and walked into the halls, starting a song:

"Blunt the knives,

"Bend the forks,…" all the dwarves sang in a harmony. I sang in a few parts, getting cheers from the dwarves, I wouldn't be able to now the words if I hadn't watched the movie. Later al lthe dwarves quieted down when they heard the last knock on the door.

"Why are we so quiet," Emma whispered to me, gently elbowing me.

"You will see," I said.


	7. Thorin's Arrival

** Thx again for everyone who has read my story, and has stayed with me! I am very proud of this chapter, it is my longest one, and really good**

**Chapter Six: Thorin's Arrival**

Bilbo started yelling at the next visitor to come into his home. While all of us made our way to the door to see the next visitor. All the dwarves hushed, and were murmuring to the person next to them.

"I got lost, this house was hard to find," Throin said irritated. All the dwarves went back into the dining room. While Gandalf and Throin were talking. I could see Throin was very mad, and started to raise his voice; yep Gandalf was talking about us four going on the adventure. Makayla didn't look so good, she sat down, and was shaking very badly. Her whole body moving. Oh crap, low blood sugar, you see Makayla gets that a lot. First instincts run to the pantry and get some sugar. I dashed to the pantry and looked around.

"Ugh, there is so sugary things left," I said.

"Hey," Kili said right behind me. I jumped a little, not Kili to be in here.

"Look, Kili, could ya move," I asked, really my friend is having a low blood sugar.

"I came to get some food actually, but can I ask you a question," Kili asked.

"KILI MOVE IT!" I said pushing him to the side; he was blocking a seed cake. I screaming got everyone's attention. Later a confused Fili popping into the pantry and pulling him out. Before Kili left, there was a hurt look on his face, and I kind of felt bad.

"Makyala eat this," I said pushing the cake towards her face. Makayla pulled a little piece off with her fingers, and popped it into her mouth. Makayla eyes were really read.

"Mayakayla, is everything ok," I asked, a little worried.

"Can I talk to you outside please," she whispered.

" Um sure," I replied. Helping her up, I took the rest of the seed cake, in case she has another low blood sugar. We headed outside, and sat on Bilbo's bench. There was a lot of noise coming from inside Bilbo's house, and many lights on in the house, while all the other hobbit holes lights were mostly off. Than Makayla let put the flood gates.

"I can't adventure, I just can't," she was bursting out tears.

"Makayla," I sighed.

"My parents don't even let me watch the movies, let alone be in it," Makayla said sniffling.

"You can stay in the shire," I said, now I was crying.

"But I can't leave you," Makayla said, than she came in for a hug.

"I WILL make it to the elves, and see if they know about our worldand send a message back," I replied, while still in the hug, I pulled tighter.

"Yes, I wish this wouldn't end like this, I belong in reality," Makayala sighed.

"The tavern is right down there, "I said pointing in the dark, to a large shadowy building. I turned around and opened up Bilbo's door quietly. I could hear the deep voices of the dwarves singing Misty Mountains.

"I was worried sick," Emma came rushing quickly and giving me a big huh. "What's wrong," She asked with seeing the redness in my eyes.

"Makayla is staying in the shire," I said quietly.

Emma looked shocked, hurt, and about to cry.

"I understand," Emma whispered.

"We need to get some rest before we go on the adventure," Delanie replied.

"Yep, yep, yep," Emma said cheerfully trying to forget about Makayla leaving.

We than headed into the living room, and I spotted Cresence on the floor next to Fili, chatting away. Later Kili joined and sat next to Fili. Everyone slowly falling asleep. I than fell asleep next to Emma, shivering in my short dress that was sleeveless. Before I shut my eye, I saw Cresence go limp and fall into Fili's chest. I later felt a cloak covering my body, but before I could see who or what my eyes dropped and the world went black.


	8. Good Morning

**hey guys back, tried to incloude Bombur more, and will try to update more, but I'm going to Arizona for Spring Break. Thx Kili's Girl Forever for reviewing, any suggestions plz ask guys**

**And of course i don't own any work of the Hobbit**

**Chapter Seven: Good Morning**

**E**mma woke up with a jolt, expecting to see her nice silky sheets around her, but instead a hard wood floor, and a strange little house. Than remembering she was in the _Hobbit_, and this wasn't a dream. She sighed, seeing Delanie sleeping peacefully besides her, "wait where did she get the cloak" Emma said inside her head, "well what does it matter." Emma decided to get up and find where her bag was, so she could get dress. She pushed Delaine a little, "Get up," Emma said. Delanie's eyes fluttered open, and I sign of confusion marked on her face.

"Oh right forgot I was in the HOBBIT!" Delanie said a little too loudly.

"Let's get ready, for the big adventure," Emma said excitedly.

"Should we wake Cresence up," Delanie looked over there direction.

"Probably not," Emma giggled, seeing her resting in Fili's chest peacefully.

"Ugh what should I do with this cloak," Delanie looked at the cloak that was now on the ground.

"I guess just wear it, or carry it around," Emma replied.

"ok," Delanie sighed.

The two girls later found there bags and looked around the house till they found a bathroom to get ready in. Emma twisted her hair into a high pony, and slipped on gray leggings, and a blue ruffling top, as well as some black boots that went to her knee. Delanie brushed through her hair, and slipped on her tan leggings and pink ruffling top, as well as her leather boots. They both splashed some water on their faces, and put a fresh layer of lip gloss on.

"Done," they said in unison.

"What should we do now," Emma asked.

"Um make breakfast?" Delanie suggested.

"Good idea," Emma said.

While the two girls were getting ready, Cresence was still resting perfectly, when her eyes fluttered open. And realized where her position was she jumped up. Scaring Fili he elbowed Kili in the ribs. Later getting a hard kick from Kili.

"Um, do any of you guys know where Delanie and Emma are," Cresence asked, red in the face, very embarrassed, trying to hide, that, she had fallen asleep in Fili's chest.

"Who's Emma?" Fili asked.

"The girl Delanie was hanging out with," Cresence said.

"Oh," Fili muttered.

"Never mind, I'm going to find them," Cresence replied, glad to walk off.

Cresence walked into the kitchen and saw happy Bombur cooking bacon, while Delanie was stirring some eggs, and Emma boiling some water.

"Hey," Cresence said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, hey here's your bag, if you wanna get ready," Delanie said rushing over to Cresence and giving her a hug.

"How many are there of you," Bombur asked.

"Just three," Emma replied.

"So you're coming with us, because Thorin said Gandalf want you _three_ to come," Bombur asked, while shoving a roll into his face.

"Yep, think fast," Delanie replied while throwing a roll to him, landing perfectly into his mouth.

"More, more, more!" Bombur looked like a dog waiting for the throw of a stick.

Some of the other dwarves came in for a brief breakfast, Delanie and Emma serving up the food with Bombur. Cresence later appeared dressed and ready. Delanie was sitting chatting with Emma, when she heard a voice talking to her.

"Oh yes sorry what did you say," Seeing Kili behind her.

"Um Miss Delanie, you have my cloak Kili stammered. I later saw Emma try to hide a smirk, my face getting really red.

"Oh yea, um," I nervously gave it back. A whistle got my attention and I heard Thorin yelling time to go, as fate would have it our adventure has just started…..


	9. Just Tired

**ok guys might have tweaked a few parts, but some of it is real. And sry haven't updated for a while on vacation. Thanks ppl who read my story, Kili's girl forever, and Jenna. By the way of course i don't own any of Tolkens work **

**Chapter Eight: Just Tired**

Delanie was finally happy for Thorin to yell time to go, because it was kind of awkward, her and Kili talking. But inside she was so happy, Delanie always dreamed of talking to Kili, Dwalin, Bofur, Ori, Nori, ok so the list goes on. She quickly grabbed her bag, and Cresence appeared behind her.

"SO EXCITED FOR THIS ADVENTURE," Cresence said thrilled.

"Or is it just more time to spend with Fili," Delanie giggled.

'No of course not," She said, uncontrollably blushing. Emma later appeared behind Cresence after filling her bag with rolls, oh Emma… We all walked to where Bilbo was sitting in his living room, comfy on his chair, smoking a pipe. Looking towards the mantle, where sweet little Ori left the map. I walked up to Bilbo and kissed him right on top of his head saying 'thank you.' While Emma copied and gave another kiss, and Cresence decided to give him a hug. Bilbo's face was redder than a tomato.

"I think the teas burning," Bilbo muttered, dashing off into the kitchen. A few of the dwarves that were around couldn't help but let out a laugh, or signs of jealousy. All of us left the house shut the door, and found where all the ponies were.

"Since we have an added addition to the party, I will be picking who rides with whom," Thorin demanded.

"Please no lasses with me," a dwarf complained.

"Delanie with Gloin , Emma with Bofur, and Cresence with Ori," Thorin grumbled.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Cresenced joked. All three of us saluting, getting a glare of hatred sending our way from Thorin.

Cresence sadly jumped on the horse sitting right behind Ori, she looked over towards Fili's direction, a little disappointed, ok, more like sad. Why does Throin have to me such a grumpy butt. Delanie was right when she was talking about Thorin, and related to Fili and Kili. She looked up and saw Fili looking at her she held her stare. But later broke it a few seconds later, hearing Ori talking to her.

"So what brought you hear," he asked patiently.

"Oh um learning how to adventure," Cresence said smugly.

"You seem sad," He said. Cresence didn't want to say oh well you know I didn't really want to sit with you.

"Just tired," she answered, faking a yawn.

"Do you want to see if you can change rides, I know it can be a little bumpy," He said politely.

"You know ya, I am pretty tired," Cresence lied. But she did have to admit he wasn't the smoothest rider, and who knows how long they are gonna ride….

"How bout Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Balin, are all smooth riders," He admitted.

"Let me ask them," Cresence jumped off her horse and passed Delanie talking to Gloin peacefully, she got along with all of them peacefully, like it was her family, but she LOVED the _Hobbit and Lord of the Rings_. She strutted over towards Fili and Kili, hoping they would ride with her.

"Hey um do you guys mind if I ride with you, I'm pretty tired," She faked another yawn.

"Not at all my lady," Fili extended a hand.

"Please just Cresence," she replied softly.

Meanwhile while Cresence was talking to Ori and moved to the back, with the 2 princes Delanie was having a conversation with Goin.

"So do you ever think of getting married," Delanie questioned.

"Yes, I have a wife back in the Blue Mountains, but ever since Smaug attacked, she was moved to Bree for safety, I WILL SEE HER AGAIN," He said passionately. Delanie almost wanted to cry, but she knew he would have a son named GIMLI .

"I'm sure your fairytale will be complete," Delanie said with a warm smile.

"I don't know about that," Gloin muttered. Later Cresence walked by, looking thrilled, what she gets to change who she is paired with no fair! Oh well I like where I'm sitting, besides don't wanna upset Thorin…..

Meanwhile…

"So yea that's how I know Delanie, how did you get to know all these dwarves," Emma questioned, making a story up that Delanie and her met in Rivendale.

"Well actually my brother is Bombur and my cousin Bifur," he admitted.

"Really I never would have thought that, I mean no offense but Bombur is a lot bigger than you, and has a red beard right," Emma asked.

"Yep that's the one," he chuckled.

All of a sudden we heard a cry:

"I signed it, the contract," Bilbo cried.

Looks like our last guest has just arrived…..


	10. Orcs?

** Chapter 9: Orcs?**

**Hey guys I'm back from spring break. Thx for reading my story, I'm so so so proud I have gotten over a thousand views, and I have only posted 8 chapters. Also any suggestions plz review, and thx for ppl who have sticked with me. Also I would like to point out a story I rly like on fanfiction it's under hobbit, it's by MusicalDreamex, I think that's her. Also my chapters are going to be longer. And a point out to Emma for reading by story, and always so excited to read more, she sticks with me for every chapter. I also have some changes for my story (for the better), I will try to update every other day, so YAY! As well as previously( last chapter), so you know where you are, and if you didn't read that chapter you go back and read it, so you're not CONFUSED. SO I will stop talking and here's my story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's work (duh)**

Previously: "So yea that's how I know Delanie, how did you get to know all these dwarves," Emma questioned, making a story up that Delanie and her met in Rivendale.

"Well actually my brother is Bombur and my cousin Bifur," he admitted.

"Really I never would have thought that, I mean no offense but Bombur is a lot bigger than you, and has a red beard right," Emma asked.

"Yep that's the one," he chuckled.

All of a sudden we heard a cry:

"I signed it, the contract," Bilbo cried.

Looks like our last guest has just arrived…..

Chapter 9: Bilbo handed the contract he signed, to Balin. Bilbo was saying he could walk, but was later interrupted by two sturdy hands picking him up and placing him on a horse. Oh Fili and Kili, you were always my favorite dwarves.

"Wait we must go back," Bilbo complained.

"What is it now," Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo stated.

"Here," Bofur being the kind one ripped some of his shirt and threw a leather piece towards Bilbo. Bilbo looked at it with disgust. I looked towards Cresence's direction, yep; she was seated in front of Fili, his muscular arms around here, holding the reins of his horse. Chatting with Kili and Fili. Emma and I looked at each other, sharing the same look of annoyance. We should be stopping soon. At least I hope so; Gloin was talking to Balin, about their lives back in the Misty Mountains. I listed; their story was so zealous, as if almost this never happened in real life.

"So lass, did you ever find a man for you," Balin inquired. I was so shocked by the question, well that's what you get for zoning out.

"Um, you know adventuring all the time, I don't really have time to," I stated, but guys in earth, were so, impolite.

"That's too bad, I hope my lass is safe in Bree," Gloin said desolately.

"I know how you feel, but I'm a granddad now, it's hard to leave my family," Balin said miserably. Then they had a conversation about granddads. I was day dreaming so much that I didn't notice we were hoping off our horses. Emma dashed over to me.

"Hey, so how was your ride," Emma said with jokingly.

"Just wonderful, yours?" Now I was joking. I was a little mad at Cresence, what a little sneaker. Changing her rides, so she could just sit with Fili, claiming she was 'tired.'  
"I bet you wish you were with Kili," Emma joked.

"Shush he will heaer," I hit her arm. Kili and Fili looked over towards our direction. Of course Thorin had to be mister captain. Telling everyone what to do. Me, Emma, and Bilbo, had to get everyone's bed rolls out. Just like home more chores. Cresence and Nori had to brush the horses. Fili and Kili had to take care of the horses, so now me and Emma were on a scavenger hunt to find the horses, wherever Kili and Fili put them. Finally we saw them, Cresence of course chatting with Fili, since she had to brush the horses, why not talk to Fili, since he has to take care of them, I bet that's what she's thinking. Emma was holding a horse, and petting it. I was trying to unclasp this bedroll, I pulled harder. Making me bump into someone, great Kili. One of my 101 embarrassing moments.

"Need any help," he asked, seeing the dilemma I was in.

"Um yea, actually can you take the bedroll when I unclasp it, please, Kili," I asked locking my blue eyes with his dark brown ones.

"Sure, Miss Delanie," He bowed. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Are you done yet," Emma asked wondering if we would ever finish our chores.

"Ya," I quickly unclasped it, and working on the other ones.

"Thanks Kili, for all the help," I answered.

"Not at all," Kili uttered.

"Kili come on we need to go on watch," Fili declared, keeping a steady eye on his brother.

Well I would say we did pretty darn good, me, Emma, and Bilbo. Neatly laid out all the dwarves bed rolls, and most of them were sleeping away. Me and Emma were sitting next to each other, talking quietly, next to the warm fire. In front of the fire was Fili and Kili. Cresence was sleeping next to me, curled up in a ball. Fili was smoking, something, and it looked like Kili was sharpening something. I saw Bilbo get up and walk over towards his horse, Myrtle. Bilbo strolled over towards us, hearing a shriek pierce the pitch black sky.

"What was that," Bilbo said startled.

"Orcs," Kili said seriously.

"Throat cutters, dozens of them out there," Fili said, trying to hold off a smile.

"The lowlands are crawling with them, they strike in the wee small hours, when everyones asleep, just lots of blood," Kili said shaking his head, obvisiouly frightening Bilbo. Fili and Kili snickered, poor little Bilbo was probably second guessing about coming on this adventure.

"You think that's funny, you think a night raid by orcs is a joke," Thorin said with hatred.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili hung his head low in shame.

" I know you didn't, you know nothing of the world," Throin marched off angrily.

"It's ok Kili I whispered," I gave a little smile towards him. Than Balin came telling the great story why Thorin hates orcs more than any person. I later fell asleep, the last thing I saw where the billions of stars in the sky, and red flames of the fire, and Kili's shadow against the stone, hearing him speaking with Fili.

**Pretty good, right**


	11. Trolls

**Chapter 10: The Trolls**

**Yay guys, so happy I'm back! Just got this chapter done, kindof put my own spin on it! But hey that's what fanficiton is about. As well as my wonderful friend(Emma) gave me a great idea for the story… Thx Belliwing for reviewing, it made me rly happy. Also plz check out her profile, she has alot of good stories under the hobbit! As well thx guys for who read my story, but don't review, hey I do it 2! Now I will stop talking and I present chapter 10, Disclaimer: Don't own any of Tolkiens work! You might think this is chapter 11, but it isn't, since I have a prologue it counts as a chapter, sadly enough. **

**Previously:** "It's ok Kili," I whispered. I gave a little smile towards him. Than Balin came telling the great story why Thorin hates orcs more than any person. I later fell asleep, the last thing I saw where the billions of stars in the sky, and red flames of the fire, and Kili's shadow against the stone, hearing him speaking with Fili.

I woke up with a start, seeing Emma resting peacefully. Now to the ponies, I looked to my left and saw Cresence wasn't where she was last night, oh great, I thought. I trotted over to where Kili and Fili tied up the horses last night. A few of the dwarves where up, inclouding Bofur, Bilbo( even though he wasn't a dwarf) , Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dwalin, and Balin. I finally reached my destination, Kili and Fili's horses had most of the supplies on it. I decided to where my fancy dress today, since we would mostly be riding. I heard something moving in the bushes by where I was standing, I grabbed my bow, and quietly notched an arrow. Creeping up to whatever was behind the bush, until I heard a roar and saw Kili running out of the bush, making me scream my head off. He grabbed me and was shaking me and of course clumsy me tumbled to the ground, and Kili landing on top of me. Getting a laugh out of him, why why why are guys so immature.

"KILI, I PRACTILY ALMOST SHOT YOU," I said a little annoyed, and now he was lying right on top of me.

"Well it did scare you," he snickered.

"Get off of me," I quickly tried to push him, but before he was completely off, of course, Fili and Emma had to come to the ponies.

"Uh Delanie," Emma said shocked.

"It's not what it looks like really," now I was really embarrasses, and my cheeks were so red, I felt like there was a forest fire on them. Fili sent a glare towards Kili's direction, immediately he got off, and shuffled to where his brother was. Now Emma and me could get ready, I grabbed my bag and Emma grabbed hers and followed me.

"So what was that all about," Emma questioned. When we were behind the bushes getting dressed.

"Well he came out of the bushes and scared me, then was shaking me, and I tumbled over, of course, making him land on me," I said truthfully.

"Uh huh," Emma said not so convinced. "Honestly I wouldn't hang out with him, what if Thorin saw that, and did you not think, Fili is thinking about telling Thorin," Emma said with sympathy. Cresence rushed in joning the convo.

"Girl I'm trying to get dress," Emma spoke.

"oh sorry, hey what was up with Kili, he was really quiet back in camp, and Fili was giving him the 'talk,' Cresence said with a chill. Of course I had to spill the beans, earning a gasp from Cresence. But Throin called our three names telling us to go, for another day of riding horses.

"Kili what was that all about," Fili said concerned. Fili thought Kili was kind of young to be thinking about girls, but him on the other hand…..

"I was having a little fun," Kili uttered.

"Do you know what kind of trouble you could get in, what if any of the other dwarves walked in," Fili stated, should he tell Thorin…..

"Well," Kili muttered.

"Enough, Kili keep your head clear," And with that Fili walked off.

"Wait," Kili called, trying to grab Fili.

Delanie didn't know where to go, Thorin wasn't picking partners, so she thought maybe Kili, but with the incident that happened, it would be awkward with Fili there. She saw Cresence head over and ask Fili. Delanie marched right over to where Kili's horse was, but before she could even say a word, Fili interrupted.

"Miss Delanie Bilbo's pretty lonely over there," He pointed to where Bilbo was riding.

"But uh," Delanie argued. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Kili sent a furious look towards Fili.

"Come on Delanie ," Emma called from where she was riding with Bofur. Delanie walked over towards Bilbo, thinking, 'what did I do wrong.'

Later that night, Delanie decided to go with Fili, Kili, and Cresence. They were assigned to watch over the ponies. She needed to talk to KIli.

"Hey," Delanie waved her hand. She only saw Kili, apparently Fili and Cresence where tying the rest of the horses up.

"Hi," he stuttered.

"Can I talk to you," I requested.

"Sure," Kili answered.

"Are you mad at me, or is Fili," I questioned, with a look of hurt on my face.

"No why would I be," He asked.

"Well you kind of have been ignoring, me," I replied. Before I relized what was happening he was pulling me closer, and put his hand around my neck, and his head was slowly coming closer to mine.

"Dinner," Emma called. Darn you Emma and Bilbo. Kili quickly pulled out of his pose, and Fili and Cresence appeared.

"We encountered a slight problem," Fili declared.

"You see we had 16 horses, but we now have 14," Cresence said seriously.

"Shouldn't we tell Thorin," Bilbo assumed.

"No there's no worry," Fili said a little to quickly.

"AS our official burglar we thought you might want to look into it," Cresence said.

"Well it looks like something big uprooted these trees," Bilbo went on. I grabbed Kili's arm, acting scared, but I course I knew what was happening, the TROLLS. I saw Cresence was behind Fili acting scared as well, what good little actors we were. Emma was just following Bilbo. Until Kili and Fili started running dragging us behind them. We all crouched down and we saw it a fire.

""What is it," Emma asked.

"Trolls," Kili answered.


	12. Roast Mutton

**Chapter 11: Roast Mutton **

**Hey back, so happy this chapter came a little early. As well as my own spin on the chapter. Thx 2nightisthenight, guest, and Belliwing. You guys r so inspirational, thx so much. KK so this chapter is pretty good and I hope I am playing everyone's character well. Anyways here's my story….**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of Tolkien's work, hobbit, lord of the rings, middle earth, ect.**

**_Previously: _**_"We encountered a slight problem," Fili declared._

_"You see we had 16 horses, but we now have 14," Cresence said seriously._

_"Shouldn't we tell Thorin," Bilbo assumed._

_"No there's no worry," Fili said a little to quickly._

_"AS our official burglar we thought you might want to look into it," Cresence said._

_"Well it looks like something big uprooted these trees," Bilbo went on. I grabbed Kili's arm, acting scared, but I course I knew what was happening, the TROLLS. I saw Cresence was behind Fili acting scared as well, what good little actors we were. Emma was just following Bilbo. Until Kili and Fili started running dragging us behind them. We all crouched down and we saw it a fire._

_""What is it," Emma asked._

_"Trolls," Kili answered._

Bilbo was now sneaking up to the trolls, with Emma, even though Delanie protested on going, Kili kept a good grip on her. The four dashed back to camp rapidly, no time to waist Bilbo and Emma could be in trouble.

"Hurry Trolls," Kili yelled. That got all the dwarves attention. So now we were off to find Emma and Bilbo, and hopefully they weren't eaten up yet.

Bilbo was trying to be full of courage, Emma was right beside him.

"You get the horses, I will distract them," Emma commanded.

"Sounds like a plan to me," and with a shake of Bilbo's head he was off.

"I believe you have our horses," Emma said, striding into camp, doing flips with her short sword.

"Hey what are you doing out in these parts of the woods," one troll stated. They smelled horrible, like rotting garbage, and were ugly and huge, having the body mass of a whole elephant, maybe two. Emma took a few breathes for courage, almost about to pee her pants. Then a troll came charging at her, Emma was to small and quick for it to catch her, later making a game of 'troll tag.' Until one troll shrieked, and picked up the little hobbit in his hand, blowing green snot all over him, 'glad that wasn't me', Emma thought. But in the action of that all, Emma herself was picked up.

"What are they," the big stupid one asked.

"I'm a burglar, a hobbit," Bilbo stated quickly.

"A flurgarhobbit." One questioned.

"I think that one is a grulll, Bert," the same troll pointed out.

"Yes and could you please not squeeze so hard," Emma literally had to wheeze out that last breath, they were squeezing so hard!

"Oh sorry," The one holding her dropped her, whipping the air out of Emma's lungs.

"Any more of you hanging out in these parts," the one holding Bilbo said.

"No no," Bilbo said, trying to stay normal.

"He's lying," the one next to him exclaimed.

"No I'm not," Bilbo said, struggling to get out of the troll's grip.

"MAKE HIM SQUEAL" one said with a nasty tone. Finally help came, Kili dashed out of the bush, and sliced one right through its leg, than kicking it, the troll tumbled down.

"DROP HIM." Kili demanded. Emma quickly rushed over to him, scared that she might end up like Bilbo. In a troll's grasp.

"You what," the big one holding Bilbo stated.

"I said drop him," Kili shouted, doing a few sings of his sword. Quickly opening his arms to catch Bilbo, as he tumbled into him. Than with a few cries, all of us rushed out of the bushes. Quickly fighting, I stayed towards the back, firing arrow after arrow, one pierced one right in the belly button, getting green ooze coming out of it. Cresence stayed where Fili was, stabbing axe and axe into the troll's feet. Emma quickly joined me. Until all of the dwarves huddled around us in a few moments, when we saw Bilbo was being held by all of the trolls in a horrid pose. His arms and legs were all stretched out by the trolls.

"Bilbo," Kili cried, stepping up, until later be pushed back by Throin, and me grabbing his arm.

"Drop your arms, or we rip his off," The fat troll threatened. After waiting a few seconds Throin finally laid down his sword, we all put ours down furiously. I quickly grabbed Cresence and Emma we all escaped into the forests watching the scene fold out before our eyes. Few of the dwarves were put in sacks that went to their shoulders. And the not so lucky bunch was in bags, attached on a stick, roasting over a fire.

"Wait where's Delanie, " Kili said worried, he tossed his head around looking for her.

Emma was decided to go venture in the woods, what for, almost as if she was looking for something, or someone, no she thought I'm not turing into a crazy person. She didn't know what was up with Delanie and Kili, she walked in on a weird scenario, Kili was kind of holding Delanie, and leaning in closer. No, she pushed the memory out of her mind, probably something in her hair. While Emma was having her thoughts, she heard a rustle in the bushes, 'that's odd,' she thought. Until she bumped into a tall person. Emma quickly reached for her short sword.

"Please I don't me any harm," A soft male voice said. Emma was on precautions though, she didn't just meet strangers, and not sheath her weapons.

"Well, than," She muttered.

"Actually I'm looking for a pack of trolls," The young male stepped forward.

"Here would it help if I had a lantern," He took off the wrapping covering up the lantern. Emma gasped, she recognized this 'man.' He was from Lord of the Rings, one of the movies Emma watched with Delanie. He had long blonde hair, simple, with a few braids, and soft pale face, bright ocean blue eyes, and very TALL.

"Do you know me," He questioned.

"Um no," Emma stuttered.

"I'm Legolas, son of Thandril," He answered.

"You?" He asked.

"Emma of um," Emma trailed on.

"I really have to go, here, a gift from me, my kin," He tossed Emma a whistle. It was smoothly carved. With some ancient carving in it, it was soft, and the long thread was painted with a grassy green.

"Thank you," Emma uttered, blushing, luckily it was too dark to see that. And the young elf was off. He waved bye, and bowed. Emma was a little saddened by that.

"Wait you are making a terrible mistake, have you smelled them, you're going to need something to cover up that stench," Bilbo went on.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf," the one roasting the dwarves on the stick, inquired.

"Well uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is…" Bilbo trailed.

"Yes," One asked.

"Skinning them first," Bilbo finally stated. Getting a few 'I will not forget that' and 'betrayer', screams from the dwarves. Emma rushed back to camp in a hurry, forgetting everything about the trolls, and bumped into Delanie, making her and Emma tumble on the pile of dwarves. A few grunted.

"Well look what we have here," the fat one came over to where me and Emma were laying right on top of Thorin, Dori, and KIli.

"Ahhh," Delanie screamed quickly getting off the pile, and ran, dogging all the trolls.  
"To the left," one of the dwarves called, Delanie barely ducked from a swing of a troll's giant hand. Great, just great, we messed up the plot line of the troll's scene in the hobbit. Than at the luck of time, Delanie heard a song, Concerning Hobbits, it was her ringtone on her iPod, when she received a new message. What the, Delanie stuffed her hand into her pocked pulling out her iPod.

"Emma catch," she yelled, moving away from the rolls, luckily the flying iPod caught their attention, making the one about to pick her up stop.

"Got it," Emma yelled back, now the trolls were on her.

"Hey you guys wanna know something," I yelled to the trolls.

Whhhhatttt," one asked.

"That little box can record any bird's tune and you can sing to it, just watch," Delane said, perfect distraction. Just than Emma found a song on Delanie's iPod, labeled boy crazy, Emma started to lip sing. The song I recognize, boy crazy, of course I could act perfectly, sad and hurt, trying to block Emma out.

"I know you think that I'm just makin this up but I'm your friend and he's been tellin you lies (all the time)  
Girl just listen there's somethin that you're missin  
I promise you it's got a little pamanesian?  
Girl I saw him that's right with my own two eyes said (it wasn't you who standin by his side)

You know it, he sold it  
You got it, and now he's got us down easy  
Cuz you're boy crazy  
Believe it, I mean it, I seen it  
I'm not the one you should be blamin cuz you're boy crazy  
When you're down i'll be your friend  
And help you bring his joy and then you better laugh among the people boy crazy (people boy crazy)  
_  
_He's got you thinkin girl that you're #1  
He's got you thinkin that you're second to one  
He said to me please don't say a thing  
But i'm your best friend I think it's time that he leaves  
Girl just listen there's somethin that you're missin  
I promise you it's got a little pamanesian?  
And girl I saw him that's right with my own two eyes said (it wasn't you who standin by his side)" She than repeated the chorus once more, and we were done. I saw Gandalf out of the corner of my eye, finally. It was kind of funny to see the dwarves reaction, 'they were like what the .'

"Let the dawn take you all," Gandalf shouted.

"Who's that," One troll asked.

"No idea," The other one replied.

"Can we eat him to," the last one stated. Until they realized what was happening they were all turning to stone. All three of us laughed and hugged. Filling like a huge wait was lifted off my shoulder, we conquered the trolls.

**Made this chapter very long, thx Jenna for reviewing, reviews are welcome. Pretty good chapter right, I know I made it really long. As well as look up the song boy crazy. **


	13. Warg Scouts

**Chapter 12: Wrag Scouts**

**Hey guys back, yay. Thx for the reviews and the one to third person thing I will try to fix, thx for the suggestions. Thx Kili's Girl forever, Jenna, Belliwing, and Guests, for reviewing . So any more things u guys wanna mention just tell me. And plz just stay with me at least till we get to Rivendale, I have a little treat for u guys. So here is chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of Tolkien's work**

**Previously: **_"Let the dawn take you all," Gandalf shouted._

_"Who's that," One troll asked._

_"No idea," The other one replied._

_"Can we eat him to," the last one stated. Until they realized what was happening they were all turning to stone. All three of us laughed and hugged. Filling like a huge wait was lifted off my shoulder, we conquered the trolls._

We were all looking around for a troll hoard, yes dwarves love with treasure. Also a few dwarves thanked Emma for getting them out of this mess, by her singing. We finally saw it, a big hole that seeped down, and boy it smelt horrible. No way was I going in there, Emma decided to, she wanted to see if anything 'caught her eye.' Me and Cresence took a seat down, on a tree stump that was covered in bright green moss.

"Hey," Kili walked over.

"Hi, glad to see you weren't eaten up," I joked.

"Looking for something," He teased, holding up my iPod. I got up and tried to grab it but he quickly moved his hand down, than up his hand shot up in the air. I had to grab his arm and try to bring it down. This is going to be trouble if he finds out what's on an iPod. It really didn't help that Cresence was laughing, I was pushed up against him trying to reach the iPod in the air, it probably didn't look the best A few of the dwarves were also giving us strange looks. I heard a cough behind us, immediately my head jerked around, seeing Fili.

"Kili give Miss Delanie back her, what did you call it," He asked.

"Um, a bird box," I lied. What should I have told him it was an iPod, I needed it to sound realistic.

"Fine," Kili said irritated. He reluctantly let go of it, and set it in my hand. And gave a brief smile before walking off, talking to Fili. I sighed.

"What was that," Cresence asked, I totally forgot she was behind me.

"I don't know," I muttered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile:

Emma kicked the dirt in the troll hoard, it smelled horrible, she had to put her hand over her nose, to block out the smell. Something attracted her to the whistle that was stuffed in her pocked. She wrapped her fingers around the tiny whistle, it was beautifully made. She was still shocked she saw Legolas, and a little happy. He was so handsome. She heard Gandalf raise his voice at Thorin, "You can not accept a finer blade." Something caught the corner of her eye. She waked over towards a copper blade, shiny and long, she realized these were brass knuckles. Or as so what she called them, there this is why she came down in this wretched cave.

"Gandalf I am going back up," Emma stated.

"Can't take the stench," A dwarf joked. With that Emma made her move. Time to finally catch up with Delanie and Cresence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The rest of the dwarves that were in the cave finally decided to come out. We were all gathered quietly talking. When a strange man met up, he had very tan skin, long brown hair, and white stuff smeared on his face I could guess what that was. He was chatting with Gandalf, about something dark entered the heard a piercing howl, break the silence of the dwarves.

"Was that a wolf," Bilbo asked.

"That is no wolf," Bofur said frightened. We heard a scream, come from Cresence, and looked towards Cresence's direction, all of a sudden a warg jumped on the ground, than finished by a few dwarves, Fili grabbed Cresence hand as of reassurance. As another warg jumped out of the distance, but being shot down by Kili. And a couple axes sliced through it.

"Warg scouts, meaning there is not an orc pack far behind," Thorin said with disgust.

"Orc pack," Bilbo said shocked.

"Who did you tell beyond your kin," Gandalf asked Throin.

"No one," Thorin said quickly.

'Who did you tell," Gandalf said angry.

"No one I swear, what in Durin's name is happening?!" Throin yelled.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf said.

"The ponies they bolted," Ori declared.

"RUN," Gandalf yelled, while the odd wizard, also known as Radghast the Brown, drawed them off. We are now running for our lives. We dashed across the valley, hiding behind boulders. Until an warg was on top of the bolder we were hiding behind. Thorin motioned towards Kili''s bow, and immediately he stepped out, shooting the warg, and Thorin and Bifur finishing it off. That got all the orc's attention though, from all the noise. So now they were coming towards us.

'There's more coming," Kili yelled.

"Kili, Delanie, SHOOT THEM," Thorin bellowed, giving orders.

"We are surrounded," Fili shouted, getting his weapons ready. We were all fighting; Kili right next to me released an arrow landing in an orc's forehead.

"Nice shot," I complimented. Now isn't really the time to, but we get out alive. Than I fired an arrow out of my bow, landing in the chest of an orc, black blood pooling out.

"Nice job your self," He complimented.

"Stand your ground," Thorin yelled.

"This way you fools," Gandalf bellowed, appearing behind a boulder, with a drop in.

"Quickly all of you," Throin jumped on top of the rock. Emma quickly slid in, along with a few other dwarves. Fili carefully pushed Cresence in.

"Kili ," I yelled a little behind him. I grabbed his arm, and we were dashed quickly, and fell into the cave, our arms still in twined, and I fell on top of him, landing at the bottom, I quickly jerked my hand away and got up. We heard ahorn blow, and heard shrieks and cries of battle, and a dead orc fell into the pulled the arrow and looked at it with disgust.

"Elves," Thorin said with hatred.

" I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or not," Dwalin cried, walking back towards us.

"Follow it of course," Bofur stated, not wanting to see elves. But either way we would meet them in Rivendale…


	14. The Talk

Chapter 14:

**Hey guys back, my next chapter will probably come this weekend or Monday, sorry. Well not much to say about this chapter, but I want to thank my best friend, she has worked diligently with me to find ideas for this story. SO THANK YOU! Thx guys for following and reviewing, this is my first fan-fic, so plz be nice. And pray for those in the Boston Marathon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of Tolkien's work**

**Previously: **_We heard a horn blow, and heard shrieks and cries of battle, and a dead orc fell into the ground, and Thorin pulled the arrow and looked at it with disgust._

_"Elves," Thorin said with hatred._

_" I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or not," Dwalin cried, walking back towards us._

_"Follow it of course," Bofur stated, not wanting to see elves. But either way we would meet them in Rivendell._

We were all following the narrow passage, I heard Bilbo mutter something to Gandalf, but I was to excited to listen, we GET TO SEE THE ELVES! Me, being a major fan of Tolkien….. We finally stopped and took in the scenery, it was beautiful, something defiantly un-manmade. I heard Cresence whisper, "So this is it Rivendell, what you always talk about in school," She trailed on, I just shook my head in agreement, still stunned at the beauty. Even some of the dwarves had to stop and gaze into the beautiful Eleven city. I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms on my waist, I just wrapped my hands around them, hopefully this wasn't Thorin. I looked up and saw Kili smiling at me; I just kind of smiled back.

"Alright time to move forward," Thorin bellowed. Scaring Kili he slowly unwrapped his hands. And I walked to where Emma was.

"Wow this is it, Rivendell," She breathed. We crossed the bridge, and saw a elf descending down the stairs. I quickly dashed towards him, a few of the dwarves yelled Delanie. Ok so I have always wanted to meet an elf.  
"Mithrindel," I waved hello. He bowed. And than Gandalf greeted him from behind me.

"My lady, you and your friends, shall be token care at once," He bowed once more, getting a giggle out of me. My two friends had to literally pull the dwarves hands off of them. As on cue, three beautiful eleven maids descended down the stairs, their hair cascading down their backs. I was a little jealous at their beautifulness.

'Mithrindel," They all bowed. Me, Emma, and Cresence, all followed, waving to the dwarves, before leaving.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

We were lead to a spare bedroom, with three beds in the room, having pure white silk sheets draped over them, the eleven maids led us to the bathroom, a giant window, with a balcony getting a perfect view off Rivendell. We all slipped into the water, and let it soak into our skin. The maid brought out three dresses and we all got out, and they carefully tied the corset, which I have never worn, so I had to literally suck it into breathe. Cresence pushed the corset away, and gave me a look 'really.' The eleven lady must have saw that cause she asked," My lady, don't you want to look nice for the dwarves."

"Well if you put it like that," Cresence replied.  
I saw Emma had a long gown that was a lavender, with many layers of white ruffles, and short cut sleeves, her hair pulled back with a lavender. Cresence's dress a long ruby red, and a gold trim, which her long cut sleeves, were put with gold lace at the end. Her hair was woven with many red little flowers in it. My dress was a long pearl white dress, which tightly clung to by body, coming down in many layers, cascading into a ball gown. As well as short cut sleeves, with white lace, all over the dress. My hair was short and curly, it looked like I had put hot rollers in it, which rarely happened. The three ladies gave us each a thin necklace beaded with the color of my dress, but of course mine was a pearl necklace. Emma finished first, so she was pointed to where dinner was held. Cresence was still getting flowers sewn into her hair, when I was finished, my maid whispered, " Lord Elrond would like to speak with you." I was in shock, she pointed to where she pointed to where Emma headed. I headed to where dinner was held, there was a fast moving song, where Emma was widely spinning with Dori, many of the dwarves were dancing, they were drunk, I sighed. Guess they found the white wine. At least every one was having a merry time. Before I could advance to where the eleven king was sitting, I felt a hand on me, spinning me rapidly. I saw it was Fili, ugh what now I thought. Until he slowly pulled me out of the room, taking me to a empty corridor. I guess whatever he had to say was not good, cause he looked so serious.

"Look, I just want to warn you," He went on. I hesitated, pulling slightly. But he grabbed my hand, before I could go anywhere.

"If you lay one hand on my little brother," He threatened.

"Oh ya, what are you going to do," I pulled harder, getting really mad, I didn't need a lecture, for something I didn't do.

"I will go straight to Thorin, I'm sure he would sure like to know someone has been messing with Kili," He declared.

"Understand?" He asked.

"Yes, I do…." I went on, he let go off my hand.

"Oh and don't say we talked to anyone, got it," He inquired, I shook my head, agreeing. I wanted to slap him right there, but where that would get me… He slowly walked back towards where dinner was, but I just sat down on the ground waiting, more like thinking. Had I done something, to make him think that…

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cresence was walking down the hall, looking down each corridor to where Delanie went. She thought she saw someone drag her out of the feasting hall . Until she collided heads with someone.

"Ouch, sorry," She trailed, rubbing her head.

"Oh it's you," someone chuckled, Cresence recognized that voice anywhere. She saw Fili smiling down at her, she just smiled back, looking into his bright blue eyes. He pulled her out to a balcony. And they sat down. He slowly moved his hand towards hers. And wrapped it around hers.

"Cresence….," Fili trailed on.

"Yes," she answered.

"I wouldn't want to ever live without you," He slowly pulled in closer towards her, and his lips were on hers, she almost fainted. But instead relaxed. After what felt for forever Cresence slowly said," We probably should go back, some people might be wondering."

"Right," Fili said disappointed. Cresence trotted happily back to where dinner was, but smacked her head with someone again, than being pushed away, and heard a sniffle, and heard a little cry from someone she was all to close with, Delanie, what happened….


	15. Argument With Thorin

**Chapter 15: Argument With Thorin **

**Hey guys back, sry this chapter came a little later than I thought. I have a treat for you guys, this chapter is extra juicy. Sooooooooo here is my chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of Tolkien's work**

**Previously:**_ Cresence trotted happily back to where dinner was, but smacked her head with someone again, than being pushed away, and heard a sniffle, and heard a little cry from someone she was all to close with, Delanie, what happened…._

Delanie was furious, and was heading back to the feasting room, and saw Kili. 'Ugh, remember what Fili said', she kept saying in her head.

"Delanie," A smile crept on his face. I tried walking past him, but he grab my arm, and pulled me close to him. I tried to untangle my arm from him, and he asked, "Is everything ok," showing a sign of confusion. I didn't respond, I looked down, and fiddled nervously.

"Did Fili talk to you," Kili asked. I hesitated and pulled slightly.

"What did he say to you," he said in a concerned voice, lifting my chin in his hands.

"Kili…." I trailed.

"It's ok, I came here to finish what I started," He came in slowly wrapped his hand around my neck and our faces touched….

"KILI WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Fili screamed. I pulled away quickly, and moved away.

"I warned you," He pointed to me.

"It wasn't her fault," Kili protested.

"Kili you are coming with me," He grabbed Kili's arm and pulled him.

"Kili…." I said, and tried to grab his arm, but a silent tear rolled down my cheek. And I dashed off, and ran into someone. I had no patience I tried to push who ever away, but a quiet voice asked,

"Delanie what happened," She quickly wrapped me into a hug.

"Fili…..," I went on, and than I pulled her to the direction where Fili stormed off with Kili I know he was taking him right to Thorin, I needed backup .

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What now boys," Thorin turned around, irritated.

"I am concerned for Kili," Fili answered.

"Can't you just worry about yourself," Kili jerked his hand out of Fili's grasp. Than Delanie and Cresence rushed in, and Thorin looked really annoyed.

"Fine talk, but why is bloody Delanie with us," He yelled.

"Excuse me," Delanie exclaimed.

"UNCLE," Kili said shocked.

"Just because you are a king, doesn't make you any better than me," Delanie spat out.

"I have had enough of you," Throin could already guess what was happening, by the way of Kili's reaction.

"Do not tell me you have feelings for this human," Thorin spat with disgust.

"What would happen if I did," Kili argued back. Thorin came near me, and violently grabbed my hair with his hand, and a small yelp came out of Delanie's mouth. He pulled me so I was right in front of him and facing Kili, "No, Kili, I band you. You are to young, if you lay one hand on her, I will physically have to get in there," Thorin declared. He than looked at me," If you touch him, or even look at him, you are going to have to face me," Thorin threatened. That definitely scared Delanie, she ran off crying, and Cresence went running after her, watching from the crowd.

"Delanie," Kili said, and tried to grab her, but Thorin put a hand on him saying, "Let her go."

"You can't keep controlling my life," Kili stormed off angrily.

"I didn't think she meant that much harm," Fili said, after Kili left.

" We can never trust those wretched humans," Thorin said with disgust, he added," I worry what that girl will do to him, Fili, keep an eye out," Thorin finished before he walked off to finish dinner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After Delanie was in the room for about five minutes, Cresence came in and hugged her, no words needed to be said.

"Whhhattt didddd I do," Delanie sobbed.

"I don't know, but we need to go to dinner," Cresence gloomily stated.

"Alright," Delanie sniffled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Delanie and Cresence walked back into the great hall, everyone was sitting down, the harp playing softly in the background. Luckily when Delanie walked back into the room, you could tell almost nothing happed, except for the fact she was very quiet, Emma took note, this was unlike her friend. She sighed, and finished eating her salad. Delanie sat right next to her, and right next to Delanie was Cresence, sitting next to Fili. They were just whispering and every once and a while a giggle came out of her. Delanie looked up and saw Kili's dark brown eyes looking at her, she quickly looked away, and picked at her food, she could tell Kili was still staring at her, and she thought she saw him mouth 'Sorry.' Fili motioned Kili to come sit next to him, and immediately Delanie got up and exclaimed, "I need to get some more water, Cresence will you come with me."

"Why," Cresence answered, having to much fun with Fili.

"Just come on," Delanie pulled her up and away from Fili, Delanie dashed to the kitchen.

"Delanie what's wrong? You are completely ignoring Kili! Don't you see he is trying to flirt with you, you were going on about how wonderful he is and now look, you aren't even looking at him," Cresence stated.

"It's just what Thorin said….." Delanie answered.

"You don't honestly believe what Thorin said, do you?" Cresence asked.

"I don't want this to be a burden to you, just please stay out of it," Delanie pleaded.

"What! No way! I will see what I can do, just try to avoid trouble and conflict with Thorin for now," Cresence exclaimed. Delanie sighed and walked back into the dinner hall. Everyone was finishing up and heading back into their rooms for a good night's sleep. Cresence, Emma, and Delanie, all headed back to their room. Emma and Delanie chatting on the way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Emma couldn't believe what Thorin said that to Delanie, yes, she agreed with him, but only cause Delanie was her friend. She sighed, when would she get back into reality. She hugged Delanie, Cresence was walking ahead, trying to find their room. Who knew you could get this easily lost in Rivendell. It was just like it was in the movies, they finally found their room, and she slipped on a silk white nightgown, the same as all three of the girls. She crawled in the silky sheets and slowly fell asleep, hearing the sounds of low voices outside the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After dinner Kili was furious at Fili, he pulled him into a small corridor and yelled," How can you say I'm not mature enough for Delanie, she's innocent."

"Kili, you don't understand," Fili trailed on.

"Understand what that no one trusts me around here, did you see Delanie, now she's scared to death to just even look at me, after what you and Thorin said," Kili said angrily.

"Enough, we will figure this out," Fili with a wave of his hand walked away….

** Like it?**


	16. Herbs

**Chapter 16: Herbs **

**Hey guys back, since it is the ending of the school year, I have been really busy, so cut me some slack, plz. So I will be updating twice a week, expect one on Sunday, and one during the week, sry guys. Just expect more to come in the summer. This chapter is a little short. Disclaimer:Don't own any of Tolkien's work**

** So here is chapter 16: **

**Previously: **_After dinner Kili was furious at Fili, he pulled him into a small corridor and yelled," How can you say I'm not mature enough for Delanie, she's innocent."_

_"Kili, you don't understand," Fili trailed on._

_"Understand what that no one trusts me around here, did you see Delanie, now she's scared to death to just even look at me, after what you and Thorin said," Kili said angrily._

_"Enough, we will figure this out," Fili with a wave of his hand walked away…._

Delanie yawned; it was a long day, well for her anyways. She heard a knock on the door, and cocked her head to see. She saw Cresence get up from the bed she was sitting on, and head to answer the door.

"Hi, Fili," Cresence welcomed. Cresence took a step out of the room, and cracked the door. Obviously having a conversation with Fili.

"Fili, I'm kind of worried about Delanie," She went on.

"How so," Fili asked.

"I don't want her to get hurt, or feel scared that she can't even look at Kili. They were happy together, and she didn't even do anything wrong, and now Delanie is shattered, thanks to your uncle," Cresence stated, sounding a little irritated.

Fili sighed, " I know, I will do everything I can, but no guarantees Thorin will listen," Fili answered.

"I know, Thorin is very stubborn," Cresence muttered.

"I know, no wants to be separated from the person they love," Fili replied. He looked down at Cresence, and gently traced her cheek, and Cresence leaned on him, and Fili whispered, "Good night."

"Cresence time to come in…" Delanie trailed on, after opening up the door, she sighed, seeing Cresence with Fili.

"Delanie, we both want to help you," Cresence exclaimed.

"No, you guys really don't have to," Delanie said a little too quickly.

"Delanie, I will do everything I can to help you and my brother," Fili said, before he hugged Cresence and walked off. Me and Cresence finally went back to the bedroom, and lied down, it was a long day. Tomorrow we would leave, Delanie sighed, just the thought of that. She could hear Cresence and Emma breathing in than out, Delanie shut her eyes and the world went black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Emma was the first up; she could see the golden rays peaking in through the big window, overlooking Rivendell. She hopped out of bed and saw Delanie stretch and arm, and get up.

'Morning," Emma yawned. The two girls headed into the bathroom, and bathed, the eleven maids laid out some clothes yesterday, for the day. Emma was dressed in a navy tunic, which went well with her Asian skin and black leggings. While Delanie had a green top, that was sleeveless, with ribbon to tie in the back. And brown leggings to go with that. Delanie splashed some water on her face, seeing her face filled with freckles, she sighed. They heard a mumble in the other room and saw Cresence up and headed where the two girls were getting ready. Emma brushed her long black hair, and Delanie put her's up in a high pony, which had a few curls in it from last night. Fili popped in telling us it's time to go. We were all walking down the corridor, when a young eleven man approached us and handed Delanie a bottle of herbs," Use these wisely," He kissed the young girls hand and was off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S

All of us were walking up a steep cliff, Delanie looked behind her and saw Kili, she had been completely ignoring him, since the words of Thorin. She shuddered. She looked down into the cliff, and her stomach started doing flips in her stomach, it was a pleasant sunny day, with a little rain, but the drop off of the cliff. She wished Gandalf was with them, little by little Delanie couldn't remember much of her 'real life.' While she was having her own thoughts she tripped on a rock in the path and started to fall, she screamed a little, on the edge off the cliff. Before she realized what was happening Kili quickly grabbed her arm and pulled Delani up, the gravity making her fall into his chest.

"You okay," He asked.

Delanie sighed and answered, " I don't know." Until when she looked up into the sky, it was a dark color, and it was raining hard, and a big rock was thrown and crashed into the wall. And Kili quickly jerked Delanie's hand so I wouldn't get smashed, and I was thinking 'oh no!"


	17. A Plunge of Courage

**Back, with more wonderful chapters, this is probably one of my better ones, it is getting rly sad cause I'm almost done with part 1of the book,hey guys could ya review and tell me if u want me to make part 2 and 3 separate books, or to have them in this book, which could be rly long, I look forward to your opinions! So anyways I only own the characters I made up sadly: Delanie, Emma, and Cresnece, don't own any of Tolkiens work. Got some new changes to (yay), so since all of u guys want to hear the other characters side of the story more, I will include that, but remember this is my first time doing that, but Delanie will still stay the main character, she's my favorite, anyways I will do their name and a colon it will be their side of the story, plz comment on wat ya think about this ~! Hope this is good **

** Here is chapter 17: A Plunge of Courage **

**Previously :** _"You okay," He asked._

_Delanie sighed and answered, " I don't know." Until when she looked up into the sky, it was a dark color, and it was raining hard, and a big rock was thrown and crashed into the wall. And Kili quickly jerked Delanie's hand so she wouldn't get smashed, and I was thinking 'oh no!"_

Emma:

She dogged another rock, which was launched little above her, she had never experienced anything like this before, well probably because she never adventured back where she was from, wait where am I from, she wondered. Than the horrific thought came to play I AM FORGETTING MY OLD LIFE, no no no no! She shook her head, 'if I die here, can I go back to wherever my home is'. She heard Delanie scream besides her, and heard Fili yell something to Kili, 'should she just die here.' Before she realized what was happening a rock split and she saw Delanie split to the other side, before she was tossed over, by Kili.

"What happens if we don't make it out alive," Emma quivered. When Emma said that, Delanie hug Emma tightly, as if a reassurance, wishing this wouldn't be the day they died. The two girls both screamed, but luckily their rock crashed peacefully, and Dwalin was there behind them to steady them, even in the worst situations, he was ever so kind. Emma was glad they finally crash landed, but they landed. She shook out her short black hair and pulled it out of her face, only to her own eyes saw another horrific sight. One stone giant fell back, but was holding the rock, she remembered seeing Kili push Delanie off to Fili, but Kili himself was stuck on that rock, many other dwarves where on that rock, Bofur, the kind one, her heart immediately went out, even Bilbo Baggins their burglar!

"KILI," Thorin and Delanie yelled at the same time. They both quickly rushed over but Delanie collapsed into a hug around Kili, Emma smiled, even in the worst situations, Delanie was always happy to see Kili.

"Where's our burglar?" Bofur worriedly stated. She saw Bofur hold out a hand to the small fellow, but saw Cresence reach down and pull Bilbo up, but herself slipping, into the edge of the rigid cliff. Fili was the first to her rescue, quickly pulling her up.

"Next time be careful, I can't afford to lose you," Fili exclaimed. Cresence just smiled weakly.

"We need to find shelter!" Thorin bellowed.

SSS~SSS

Delanie:

I was shaking badly, many horrible thoughts were being processed into my mind, would this be the end, will I never have a future with Kili, the thoughts just kept coming and coming.

"Take Cover!" Thorin yelled, that caught my attention, as Kili again jerked my into him, I protected my neck, a large bolder falling all around us. I saw Emma behind me doing the same, Cresence was somewhere near Fili. Than the cliff started to split, I screamed, that was all I could do in this situation. Kili shoved me into Fili, which was the safer option, but now I was gone from Kili's protection and Kili himself.

"Kili grab my hand," Fili declared, holding his hand out, but it was to late, for the rock was to far for any hope of Kili joining our side. Him, and many other dwarves were being hauled in the air, as well as us. I was hugging Emma, my skin a pale white, we were both shaking, not only from our drenched clothes, but the fear had set in. 'this had to be a dream', I pinched myself many times, saying 'there's no place like home,' but, no, none of those worked. Until I felt us crash into a wall and some strong hands on my shoulders, I looked up and saw Dwalin, I smiled weakly at him, the worst was over at this time, until I saw Kili's rock crashing not so peacefully. My heart did a few somersaults; I dashed over and yelled, "Kili!"As well as Thorin did. I saw him sprawled on the ground soaking wet, as well as many other dwarves. Delanie quickly rushed over to his side and hugged him, making her clothes even more drenched, but at this point it didn't matter, all we needed to do was find shelter! But the worst was still not behind us.

"Where is our burglar!" Bofur cried out. Many hands sailed down to where Bilbo was hanging on for dear life. Cresence was the first one to react, I as well couldn't, I was behind all the dwarves crowded at the cliff's edge, and was clinging to Kili.

"You can let go now, I'm fine," He whispered.

"Do I have to?" I joked, slowly untwining my arms from him. I missed most of the scene but Cresence was back on the cliff, and so was Bilbo.

"We need to find shelter!" Thorin bellowed.

SSS~SSS

Cresence:

We finally were resting, in a safe area, well if you wanted to call it safe. She shivered, she saw Emma and Delanie talking in a corner with a few other dwarves, probably on what happened, she also saw Bofur gave up his cloak for Emma and had an extra one for Delanie, 'how sweet,' she thought. She saw Fili heading over to her direction, now that the worst was over, let's get back to this wonderful life. Cresence sat down, and shivered more, this time obviously trying to get Fili's attention, see if he would do anything.

"You look cold, here let me see if I can help," He started by wrapping his cloak around her, than rubbed her hands together.

"Thanks Fili, hey can I talk about something?" Cresence asked.

"Of course, ask away" Fili replied.

"I still kind of feel bad for Delanie….. I'm mean she is my friend, and not only that but she doesn't really seem like herself," Cresence explained.

"I told you, my uncle is stubborn, when it comes to listening," Fili stated," but I don't like to see you when you're this troubled, either." He gently rested his hands in hers.

"I know, but Delanie….." Cresence trailed.

"Actually I have never seen Kili so mad at me," Fili admitted, Kili walked by giving him an angry glance.

"Really, is it because of me?" Cresence asked, slowly pulling out of Fili's grasp.

"That's what I feared, but it doesn't mean I'm giving up on us, I can't even imagine my life without you," Fili spoke softly, he pulled Cresence closer, but this time Cresence wasn't hesitant.

"But I do want you to understand, I don't want to come between you and your brother," Cresence said seriously.

"Don't worry, we will settle things….Kili can be stubborn sometimes, and besides I just need to worry about us," Fili finished. Before Cresence fell asleep, resting peacefully. 'How wonderful' she muttered before she fell asleep.

SSS~SSS

Kili was nervous, yes, he wanted all of Durin to know he was free, he was a man, yes he was young but he could make his own choices, couldn't he? He looked to his left and saw Fili whispering to Cresence, all cuddled up, that was enough to make his blood boil, it was fair for him to be with Cresence, but not him and Delanie. Yes he was a few years younger, but? Not only that, but Delanie was a sweet, pretty girl, who didn't deserve this! He was pacing back and forth and looked again to his left and saw Cresence sleeping. Now was his time to move. He walked over to Fili and opened his mouth, but before he could even say a word, Fili interrupted, " Kili…..Don't do this to everyone, Cresence is worried sick about Delanie and frankly I'm kind of worried about you….. You need to stop trying, when we are trying to help you!" Kili didn't have any words to say to Fili, not no, he started to walk off but stopped and said," I never meant to hurt Delanie." Fili just sighed, and Kili walked off. He was going to do it, now was the chance to go talk to Thorin, but before he could do that he heard a hissing sound, "Everyone up," Thorin declared. And the ground disappeared and we were being hauled into the midair, and landing into a trap…


	18. A Twisted Punishment

**Chapter 18: A Twisted Punishment **

** OMG OMG OMG! Guys I am so sry I haven't been posting for so long, school was a big rush, and also some unexpected family tragedies. But I have made up my mind I will be finishing this book where the movie stopped . An Unexpected Adventure, therefore part two of the movie will be part two of the book, and therefore I am gonna post the second part before the movie comes out. I took dedication in this chapter and would like to have a big round of applause for my chief editor as well as my other chief editor and me have been working on the sequel. So part two is gonna be better written, much more drama, epic, and just a upgrade, because I feel bad I haven't updated in ages, but than again much has been going on in my family so I give u chapter 18!**

**Discalimer: Don't own any of Tolkien's work **

Previously: _Kili didn't have any words to say to Fili, not none, he started to walk off but stopped and said," I never meant to hurt Delanie." Fili just sighed, and Kili walked off. He was going to do it, now was the chance to go talk to Thorin, but before he could do that he heard a hissing sound, "Everyone up," Thorin declared. And the ground disappeared and we were being hauled into the midair, and landing into a trap… _

Emma:

I wish I got to sleep earlier, I couldn't though, I was thinking very hard on my old life, it felt like this was a reality, I sighed, me thinking like this isn't going to help me get to sleep, I looked to my left and saw Delanie sleeping peacefully, and heard a few quiet of voice voices talking. I could make them out Kili and Fili were talking and Bofur and Bilbo. Maybe she would get up and talk to them, that's exactly what she would do. As Emma was getting up she heard a silent hiss and the floor start to slip, this is a trap, only for something, that would probably be bigger than us!

"Delanie get up," Emma declared, while giving a kick to her, with her giving the kick she lost her balance and slipped, right besides Delanie she now was lying on her back screaming in the pitch blackness….

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The whole party was falling aimlessly into the dark but that didn't last for long until they crashed into a trap, and many grossling creatures, well goblins, cave dwellers,came upon them and laid hands on them. Fili tried to grab Cresence but she was out of reach, he silently cursed to himself. Everyone who watched An Unexpected Adventure knows where they are going, but their faith is still unmarked…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Emma was light on her feet, she learned that from always sneaking around the house trying to avoid her sisters, she ducked, and escaped the goblins grasp, she saw Bilbo do the same thing.

"Bilbo," Emma whispered. Bilbo flinched as if not expecting for her to be there.

"Should we follow," Bilbo asked.

"Ya, follow my lead," Emma drawed her blade and quietly walked. But trouble always followed them, she heard the clash of blades behind her and turned around and saw a goblin on Bilbo, which pulled him to the side of the cliff.

"BILBO," Emma yelled, and quickly put down a hand to pull him up but he fell and you could hear the clank of metal against the cave, in doing so, Emma didn't notice another goblin come up behind her and almost cut her head off, but luckily she ducked right in time, but that didn't help her cause now she was tumbling off the cliff, wandering would this be her death…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The goblins had pushed everyone into the presence of the goblin king, and forced them to their knees.

"Who would be so bold to enter in my kingdom? Spies, thieves, assassins? The goblin king inquired, with those words many more goblins entered the cave crowding in to listen to what more he had to say.

"Dwarves your majesty, and looks like a few humans," one of the goblins said.

"DWARVES!" The king yelled.

"We found them at the front trap," the same goblin answered.

"Well don't just stand, there search them!" the goblin kinged bellowed back.

With that order they began to search everyone, and remove all their weapons, as well as their possessions.

"Why are you in these parts?" the king questioned. No one answered, " SPEAK!" the king ordered.

"Very well if they won't talk, will make them squawk," the goblin king stated. Than the king was giving many orders on what to bring, " Start with the youngest," he bellowed. And upon that they brought Delanie up, and the goblin king paused, grinned, showing his rotten teeth and declared, " No ready the whips…."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Emma eyes opened, her head hurt, she felt a bump on it, 'ugh I probably hit something,' she thought. She saw a blue light fading in the distance, STING! She quickly got up and moved alongside the wall, she knew if Sting was glowing blue there was an orc or goblin in the distance. She heard a few shouts and then heard Bilbo talking, talking to himself, hmmm well of course not. She than saw a creature, a scraggly little creature, with big bright blue eyes, and a hunched back with a spinal cord that was very noticeable, and a piece of leather tied, well you guys know where. Maybe they could use him to escape out of this tunnel, but where was the rest of the party?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"NO you will not harm her!" Kili yelled at the goblins, who held Delanie on her knees and were about to whip her.

Thorin stepped up and stated, " Kili don't get in this."

"Well well well, isn't this a surprise, King under the mountain, oh wait I forgot you don't have a mountain," The king snickered.

"Throw him in with the girl, we can at least make this suffering fun," He pointed at Thorin and they brought him up. They than were about to strike Delanie again, but stopped when Kili interrupted again, " She's not what your after, give them to me."

"Kili stop!" Thorin ordered.

But Kili was persistent, " Just let her go!"

"Very well, bring up the boy, we will take him by his word, and make him learn to hold his tongue!" The goblin king snickered and grinned. With those words they dropped the whip and dropped Delanie from their grasp.

"How about, hmmm how to make this punishment fun, I know how the boy shall learn to hold his tongue, we shall whip him tell he breathes his last breath, and make the girl watch to, I am a goblin of my word we shall not whip her, but we shall make this 'fun' on the boy," the goblin king continued.

"Shall we tie them up your majesty," A goblin minion asked.

"Yes, the girl, theres no telling what she will do," the goblin king replied back. They brought over some old ropes and tied Delanie's hands, "You are going to regret this," Delanie muttered. They than took the whip and struck Kili, you could tell the energy was draining out of him, they had reached 10, and than he started to moan, the pain was intense, and Delanie couldn't help but cry, did he really love her? The goblin was about to strike Kili again when a bright light filled the room, and knocked everyone back. They had been saved! When the light faded they soon realized it was Gandalf. Luckily that turned all the goblins heads, the other dwarves rushed over and untied everyone, while Kili tripped the one goblin who had whipped him, tripped him with the whip, and Fili plunged his axe in the goblins throat.

"Kili! Are you alright," Fili asked nervously.

"I think so," Kili moaned in pain. He turned around and saw Delanie still in her bonds, "Won't let that happen again," as Kili said that, he cut the ropes. Once Delanie was free, she hugged Kili tightly, " I thought I was gonna lose you!" Delanie exclaimed, while still in Kili's arms.

"What makes you say that," Kili replied.

"Come on we don't have all day!" Dwalin called out, obviously we needed to get out of here.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS

Emma had found a ring, made of gold, on the creature, or as she found out was named Gollum, she shuddered. Her and Bilbo were now running from it, and apparently Emma had stolen the precious. Her heart was pounding, only a few minutes ago she saw the group of dwarves and her friends pass her. She jumped, tumbled and was now lying on the ground, not to mention she was invisible, which she found out the ring makes you that way. 'YES! I made it out alive!' Emma thought. She saw Bilbo lying on the ground next to her, she slipped off the ring and said, " Lets catch up with the group now."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSS

The party had made it out alive, but we know what is coming next…


	19. A Note for you to read

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys I am going to make some editorial changes to the book, just for new readers so my usual update day which is today is going to be dedicated to make some changes to the book. I am going to camp this week so my next update will be on July 20, or 21. So stay posted. Also another note I have gotten a few requests on my message box to write another story, but still to continue this one, so I have started another book but I want to warn you it won't be about girls "falling into Middle Earth" I wanted to write a whole different type of book and so I will be doing so. I will update it weekly as well as well as this book. And I will be writing a part two, to add on to this story… Thank you for listening and stay posted for new book J J J- **


End file.
